oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Island of the Strongest Animals
An Unwanted Interference "Oh great," Dare sighed as he looked through his binoculars. "I don't want to deal with this right now." Not far from the position of the Animalia Pirates, Dare had spotted a marine vessel, headed straight for them. "I'm not in the mood to deal with marines. Can you take care of them for me Jac?" She looked up from her sitting spot, a wolf pup napping her lap. Another nipped at her shoulder lightly, attempting to get her attention. "Hmm? Marines?" Jac stood, placing the sleeping pup next to its littermate. Sure enough, as she ranged out her sight, she picked out the tell-tale flags, winking in and out of existence over the cresting waves. In a few moments, she could see the dots of marine members pointing in their general direction. "Well...they spotted us. Sure." An orca emerged next to their boat, its eye meeting Jac's. Several long seconds passed as silent messages passed between them. Then, the orca slid into the ocean, cutting through the underwater in a straight shot for the marine ship. "Three...Two...One." The orca breached out of the water, landing directly on top of the marine vessel. It buckled under the weight. Just when it seemed as though things couldn't get any worse for the marine vessel, two more orcas breached, landing on top of the ship. At that point it broke in half, the crew being lost to the ocean. "Have I told you how much I love that we brought you aboard?" Dare said. He looked back through his binoculars. "There are a couple of survivors. Can you tell the orcas to eat them? I don't want to be followed." "You have, but that doesn't mean I don't love hearing it again," she commented, her tone a bit cheeky, "No, I won't. But I know someone who will." As the orcas retreated, returning to whatever they were doing before, two fins could be seen cutting through the water like hot knife through butter. The fins would multiply as the sea was stained red. Screams followed as rows of dagger like teeth broke through the sea's surface: sharks. "That should take care of them. And the sharks get a free meal too; everyone wins." "Thanks," it won't be much longer now. "No worries." She returned to the wolf pups, who proceeded to tackle and smother her with playful nips and licks. Gerong Island As Dare looked through his binoculars, he saw it in the distance, a lush island, covered by jungle, untouched by man. "There it is! Gerong Island!" For the second time, she looked up. However, her gaze brightened as she took in what she saw. It reminded her of home in a way; beautiful, flourishing. She could sense the abundance of natural life like a homing beacon. Indeed, the animals on the vessel clamored excitedly, eager to touch down. "How long till landfall?" "It should just be a few more minutes." That's when Dare felt a presence, an attack. "This far from the island?" Dare turned around, looking to the sky. "Oh crap." Raining down upon his ship, were several balls of fire. He had heard about the natives strange abilities, but launching a raid like this? "Time to put that new Devil Fruit power of mine to good use." He ran forward, inhaling deeply, then released a loud bellow. A beam of energy fired from his mouth, blowing away the fireballs. "Hm, I suppose the Goe Goe no Mi has its own perks." She noticed the fireballs, only to see them neutralized by Dare. Turns out the Devil Fruit was useful after all. "Eh? Where did those fireballs come from?" Jac asked, ranging out her senses. The woman then looked up, shading her eyes against the sun as she searched for the culprit. "Looks like they don't take kindly to foreigners." "I've heard interesting things about the Gerongians. They're powerful creatures that eat any humans that come to their island. On top of that, they each possess powerful Haki. However, the risk is worth it. Not only can Gerongians use Haki, but every animal on this island can as well. It's been difficult to teach the animals how to use Haki because of the language barrier, but if we were to have our own Haki-using animals..." He stopped to allow Jacquotte to finish his sentence. "Well, we'd be a bit more powerful now wouldn't we? Not to mention the human clearing we could do. Wait...they eat humans? Do you know what they look like? I've never seen one, much less heard of them," she said, picking up where he left off. "No idea myself," he answered, "but people call them lizards." He looked back towards the sky. "It'll probably be too dangerous to continue forward with the ship. Call in a few whales to bring us to the island. Yuki, order the crew to have the ship move farther out. We'll call you when it's safe." The monkey nodded and got to work. Jacquotte nodded as well, humming softly as she stretched. One by one whales crested near the ship, gliding alongside it. After the two arose, she jumped onto the back of one, gliding over the edge of ship smoothly. "Alright. Who else is coming?" "Let's just have it be us for just now. If they eat people, they'd definitely eat animals. Let's get going." "Sounds good." she communicated the message to the two whales, who took off in earnest. "Just as a warning, they can only take us so far; if they go too close to shore, they risk being beached. I'm not letting that happen; so we'll need to think of a way to make the jump." "I can just jump the rest of the way," Dare said nonchalantly. "I can carry you the rest of the way if necessary." "That works. Just don't fall short; I heard sea and DF don't agree," Jac responded, settling in as the whales cut through the ocean, closing between ship and island rapidly. "Get ready." Before the words could even exit Jacquotte's mouth, Dare was already beside her, scooping her up into his arms as he prepared to leap. His legs became coated with Haki, the muscles swelling. "Kemono no Gitai: Kangaroo! And at that he leaped from the back of the whale, soared through the air, and landed safely on the beach of the island. The whales huffed a bit at his presumptuous behavior, turning around as soon as the two pirates landed safely on the beach. "Eh??" Jac was caught off guard as she was suddenly scooped up. Before she could blink, they were on the island. The woman rolled out of his arms onto the sand, managing to send a mental thank you to the whales, as well as some information for hunting, having overheard their conversation. "You know, warnings and countdowns are nice." Jacquotte brushed herself off. "Sorry, was in a bit of hurry. Let's head further in-" An arrow whizzed by his head, coated black from Haki. It turned back to its normal wood and stone coloring after a brief moment. Dare whirled around, face to face with a man. "That was a warning shot," he said, knocking a second arrow. "Human!" Dare shouted, making a beeline for him. Before making so much as a step, a fist struck him in the side, sending him reeling. "Where the hell did that come from?" This time a woman, unarmed, his fist turning back to normal after striking Dare with her own Haki. She marked the arrow's descent as it landed harmlessly in the shallows. Her gun was locked and ready as the man prepared his second arrow. "No. Not human. That's what the animals are saying anyway," she commented, nodding at the trees. It rapidly filled with spectators as the stand-off continued. She backed up slightly for a better angle. "You alright?" Her tone carried a note of concern. Dare popped back to his feet, as if nothing had happened. "Yeah, I'm fine." He seemed much more chipper all of the sudden. "So you're not humans. Sorry about the hostilities then. I'd been lead to believe you were all lizard people, but humans are a lot of liars." Anyone that could use Haki would instantly feel his bloodlust decrease. Although, the Gerongians didn't lower their guard. "I couldn't sense you at all. That's an interesting technique." "It helps to hide from slavers like you," said the woman. "Slavers?" Jac questioned, her tone insulted, "Do I look like a slaver to you?" Despite her efforts to keep decent, Jac looked more at home among the woods than mingling with high society. She lowered her gun, squinting slightly as she saw a head poking out from the tree line. A....lizard? No..that wasn't quite right. She points. "Maybe that's why they're called lizard people." Quickly bounding out of the forest came two, rather sizable, Komodo dragons, each one sidling up to one of the Gerongians. They let out pleased grunts before turning their attention to the island intruders. They began circling Dare and Jac, grunting at them with much more hostility. "Jac, can you tell them that we're not a threat?" Dare said. "What do you think I'm doing? Shooting the breeze?" she responded, her tone cheeky, "It doesn't help that you have resting bitch face." She focused on the two circling komodo dragons, sending out a welcoming greeting to both. It was followed by an abbreviated explanation of why her and Dare were here, and that in no way was their aim to harm anyone. While she relayed this, a couple of small animals from the treetops landed on her shoulders, making themselves comfortable. The Komodo dragons appeared much more at ease after hearing her, backing away from her and Dare. "What the hell?" said the archer. Dare turned to the two Gerongians, giving them a smile. "Now, let's start over. I'm Whisper O. Dare, and we're here to talk to your animals." ---- Dare and Jac were flanked from all sides by Gerongians and Komodo dragons the further they went into the island. Hidden, just beyond the tree line, was a large, bustling community, full of huts. It was magnificent. Everywhere they looked, Gerongians and their Komodo dragons were working, playing together. Dare couldn't help but smile. It all came to a halt the second they walked in. Mothers told their children to go into the huts, and the older Gerongians gathered around them. "Hey there. Can you bring us to your leader?" This was what her home island was missing; this harmony had never been there. Not even once. Part of her noted just how many Gerongians there were, and how their numbers had been so easily concealed. While she knew it came from great practice, it made her question her own sharpness. She couldn't help but be hurt when their arrival brought it to an end. It reminded her of why she had joined the pirate crew to begin with. Just how many humans had stolen these people from their homes? She didn't dare ask. "Yes, we had a couple of questions for them, if you don't mind." A woman, relative tall, with brown hair and green eyes, stepped forward, dressed in a beige shawl with a white shirt. A Komodo dragon happily scurried around her feet. She looked the newcomers up down. "And who might you two be?" "My name is Whisper O. Dare, this is my first mate, Cormac G. Jacquotte. I apologize for the intrusion, but there's something we must discuss." The Komodo ran over to the two pirates, sniffing them with its tongue. Jac studied the new arrival, as well as the komodo dragon alongside her. She sent a small, mental "Hello" to it, curious to see how it would react. "Pretty much; we'd rather not take up too much of your time, as I'm sure you have other things that need your attention," Jacquotte added, bowing slightly in greeting. The woman approached them, getting a good look at them. "Lily seems to like you just fine. My name's Varanus Ora. I'm the chief of this island." "Very nice to make your acquaintance." Dare held out his hand to shake. Ora received it tentatively. "Why have you come here." "We heard the animals you have here are incredibly powerful. I'd like to see if any of them would like to join my crew." Jac nodded. "We were hoping to strengthen our numbers for the road that lies ahead. We understand if you have reservations; humans haven't been kind to you or your people," she continued, before bending down to the komodo dragon's level. Lily: that was its name. Ora's eyes seemed to glow as she stared towards the two, then her gaze softened. "I see that your feelings are sincere. Very well then, I'll take you into the forest to give you an introduction with them." Jacquotte smiled as she stood. "Thank you." She waited for Ora to lead them away, noticing the crowd watching them had grown. Wake It didn't take long for the trio to find themselves deep in the forest. The Haki users could sense the presence of countless animals as they went through, but none of them dare to approach. "Why haven't they moved?" Dare asked. "They're waiting for their king," Ora answered. After a few more minutes, they found themselves right before a cave. "This is the place. Try not to die." She began walking back into the forest. ".......Wait what? King? Try not to die?" Jacquotte repeated, only to see Ora melt into the forest line. She sighed, not excited by this turn of events. "I wonder how long it will take for them to show..." A loud rumbling reverberated throughout the forest, its source being the cave. The earth shook with the rhythm of footsteps as a beast came from within the cave. It was massive, yet its species was recognizable. It was a giant Komodo dragon. It flicked its massive tongue as it looked down at the humans, getting a whiff of their succulent flesh. Opening its massive jaw, revealing rows of black-stained teeth, it charged forward. "Um, Jac, now would be a good time to tell it to stop!" Jac, for her part, was busy admiring the massive being. She snapped to upon hearing Dare's mild panic. "STOP!!!" She threaded her Devil Fruit's power into the simple command, before pouring more and more in; seeing as this was the "King", she didn't want to take any chances. Especially looking at those massive rows of deathly sharp teeth; Jac didn't want to learn what the black-stains meant. The beast stopped, seeming more surprised than anything, halting just in front of two pirates. "You? Control me?" he said. "Never!" They could feel a malicious aura expelled from his body as he shook off Jac's power. "I only respect strength. Your two-bit powers won't work on me!" "What's he saying?" asked Dare nervously. "Two-bit?" she started, anger bubbling as her eyebrow worked. She dove into the well of her devil fruit, digging out just about everything she had in that given moment. "He called my ability two-bit and proclaimed he only respects strength," was her tart response as she stared the King of Beasts down. Her eyes adjusted like a scope, probing for weaknesses. "He only respects strength, huh?" Dare held his arm out, coating in Busoshoku Haki. "Ordinarily I'd hate harming an animal, but if I need to fight for survival, I suppose I'll just force you to submit!" "Foolish humans!" Wake shouted in Jac's mind, "My scales are harder than steel! My teeth, stronger than any black blade from the power of my Haki! There is nothing you can do to defeat me!" "Beast Mimicry..." Dare's arm suddenly swelled in size, the muscles threatening to rip his sleeve apart. "Gorilla Fist!" He leaped towards the beast, delivering a strong blow to its forehead. Wake staggered backwards, clearly harmed by the attack. He roared in anger, charging forward. His head coated in Haki. Dare held his arms in front of him, a segmented shield appearing in front of his body. "Armadillo Shield! The strike made contact, Dare's shield cushioning the blow, but the force was still too great, sending him flying back into the forest. "Dare!!" Jac cried. She turned to face the furious figure, her gun locked and loaded, filled to max capacity with Busoshoku bullets. She pointed it at the beast. Her analysis from earlier complete, she began firing, aiming for the chinks she found while ignoring the pounding yells in her mind. The bullets merely bounced off of his body, hardened by Haki. "You are nothing more than a nuisance!" His maw opened wide, dashing towards Jacquotte, attempting to swallow her whole. "Bear Claw!" Dare jumped from the forest, a massive claw of Haki having formed over his hand. He slammed it into the Komodo dragon's face, a sound reminiscent of cracking bones sounding as the scales shattered. The dragon fell onto its side, sprawling to get up. "Might makes right, right? Could save you a lot of harm pain if you just surrender to me now." The Komodo dragon got back on its feet, letting out a mighty roar and attacked. ---- Ora sat in a chair, facing towards the forest. A smile crept its way onto his face as Dare and Jacquotte walked back through the forest, the thunderous sound of giant footsteps sounding behind them. Though tired for the bout, Jac was exhilarated, her weapon slung over one shoulder as they continued on their way. Her Kenbun ranging out, she would be the first to spot Ora sitting in the chair. "Comfortable?" "Very," Ora sassed. "You've certainly proven yourselves by defeating Wake. Not many Gerongians can claim to have defeated the King of the Forest throughout our history." Wake stood close to Dare, so much more docile than previously. He almost seemed like a puppy. "So does that mean that we can start recruiting now?" Dare asked. "The island is free for you to explore." "Glad to hear it," Jac quipped back, "I guess that's the green light then. Where shall we start Dare?" Part of her was still amused by how Wake's demeanor had changed; it was night and day almost. She resisted the urge to pet him. "How about we bring them to us instead?" Dare did not resist his urge to pet him, gently stroking Wake's snout. "Even better." Jac sat down in an open area, cross-legged as she concentrated. Turning to her Devil Fruit, she wove a proclamation. The King has been defeated. Those would like to meet the ones responsible for his defeat come to this point. *she flashes a mental image* I repeat, the King has been defeated. Satisfied with that message, she flung the mental announcement outwards to any and all animals within range. Various animals of all types came out from the juggle, eyeing the two pirates and their new "pet". Dare looked around, a massive grin taking shape on his face. "They can all use Haki." He raised his hands as he made a proclamation. "Who among you would like to join my crew?" Jac watched as one, then two, then a few stepped forward. She saw their curiosity. "You can understand us?" She nodded; at this point, that question had become par for the course. "Looks like we have a few yeses." Moving Up The overall carnage was magnificent. The Komodo dragons, stags, and other animals, appendages coated black as they demolished buildings, killed humans, it was all so spectacular. Dare walked through the center of the city, accompanied by Jac, Wake, and Yuki. "This is a lot easier than I expected," he said. "Make sure not to kill too many. We've got to feed some of the survivors SMILEs. Speaking of which, why don't we send out the ones we already have?" Jac whistled as she surveyed the damage. "What a difference they make," she hummed. After hearing Dare's suggestion, she rubbed her hands together. "You heard him. Go. Find any survivors and bring them back here. Anyone you find dying, finish them." her mental command rang out, before being directed by her to the waiting SMILEs. As they walked by a demolished building, something pinged in Dare's head. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." He turned towards the building, hands clad in Haki, he began digging through the rubble, until he found... a face. But it wasn't that of a human, not anymore. "Poor boy. They've stripped you of your humanity, haven't they? But I suppose that works out well for me." The face buried in the building could hardly be called human, long before the building had collapsed. Long before he had even stepped foot on the island. The torn fauxlesh from the creature's face exposed a broad, chiseled mechanical jaw, a metallic skull gleaming wetly under a matted mop of sloppy, bloody black hair. A bright red, glowing eye peered straight out from the skull, made of some kind of clear glass or quartz. As the rubble was moved by the pirate, the creation stood. It was massive, over twice as tall as Dare was, its body heavily damage from the collapse, but the integrity underneath was still massively solid. Under one arm he carried the bloody body of a beautiful noblewoman, and under the other, the unconscious body of, assumably, the woman's husband; a fat, ugly man in fine silks. The creature that had carried the two out was clad in tatters; brown rags tied down with straps. It was easy to see where the straps had carved the creature down to the steel under its fauxlesh. It wore no gloves or shoes, feet and hands worn down to the steel as well. A heavy blue-black collar of Seastone hung around its neck and locked tight. Setting the two down, the mechanical man turned sharply to Dare, bowing in half and slamming its forehead into the pavement at his feet. "This unworthy piece of trash thanks you for the rescue. This unworthy piece of trash must seek medical assistance for the Master." It stayed bowed until a response would be given, the pavement cracked under its headsmash. "You are not unworthy." A murderous smile plastered itself on his face. "Let's take care of those shackles for you, huh?" His hand clad in Haki, with a quick slash with his hands, heads of the nobles became dislodged from their bodies. "This collar though, that'll be more of an issue." He quickly rummaged through the corpses of the nobles, taking a small key out of the man's pocket. "There." He placed it in the keyhole of the machine's collar, and with a quick turn, the other shackle fell from his neck. "Let's get you patched up." With the collar removed, the machine man rubbed its neck. "Hmm..." His head turned to the head of his master. Moving almost tenderly to it, he picked it up gently, looking into the dead eyes. "Goodbye, master." Gripping it by the hair, he hurled the head hard enough into the ground to pulverize it, sending a gory splatter across the area. He did the same with the woman's head, hurling it into the rubble and painting the rocks. Raising a fist, half of the mechanical man's arm turned into a massive elephant foot. He proceeded to smash the bodies into the ground rapidly, flattening them out. Once the task was over and there was no remains besides a bloody pulp, the man turned back to Dare. He stepped towards him, stripping the rags from his body. "Why did you do that? Why did you kill those two, who did you no wrong? Speak, please, or we may need to cross fists." He cracked his knuckles, looking Dare over. There was no anger or arrogance in his voice or eyes, no tension held that would suggest he was going to attack or nervous. He stood as still as a statue, fists back to 'human' form. "Because, humans have wrong me in the past, and they have wronged you as well. We're rather alike, you and I, they stripped us of everything we were, leaving only behind what we are now. I didn't save you though out of the goodness of my heart. You may not be one now, but you were human once, and I find that sickening, however, the fact that you aren't human anymore is the reason I didn't kill you along with them. I see in you a kindred spirit, someone that could help me on my quest, a quest to eradicate all of humanity." Dare reached out his hand to the machine. "So, whaddya say?" Rubbing his neck, the man processed the thought. "I have only recently come back to the realm of the living... Perhaps my soul was trapped in the Elephant Graveyard that this island became..." Frowning, he looked at his hands and feet. "I will need repair, but that is for another time. I will judge you if you are a creature of honor to your word. Just because you killed slavers doesn't mean you hate mankind." He clasped his hand to Dare's. "But if you are a man who says what he means, then this life is yours. If your will is strong, then I will burn down the world with you. You saved me. I AM PHYSICALLY INCAPABLE OF FORGETTING THIS." He smacked the side of his head. "My apologies, Captain. There is more DAMAGE THRESHOLD APPROACHING." He shook his head again. "I will join you and judge your worth myself. I am FILE DELETED." "Um... okay then." Yuki ran over to Dare, signing frantically. "What is it...? Marine ships? Guess this location was a bit more important than I thought. Tell Jacquotte to finish up here, I'll be right back. Wake!" The Komodo dragon ran to Dare at a breakneck pace. The pirate captain hopped onto his back. "Yuki, take our new friend here to find Jacquotte, have him assist in the slaughter. By the way, I don't think I caught your name." The man looked to Yuki, then to Dare. "Marines. I remember that they were the enemy." He moved to the rubble, throwing boulders away before finding a chest. "I cannot fight the Captain's enemies naked. These will do." He pulled on a large red uniform with gold buttons and a bright yellow scarf. "I am Kezo. Your weapon." He joined with Yuki, looking towards the coast. "With the collar off, I am starting to remember what I can do." "Please don't be weird about it. Wake, let's go!" He rode off to the shore, towards an oncoming fleet of five ships. "Just five? This shouldn't take too long." Kezo tilted his head and shrugged. "Then I'll just bring their heads back to show you what a weapon can do." Kezo ran mechanically, arms at perfect ninety-degree angles and his torso and head unmoving. He chugged along swiftly. Glancing around, the titanic cyborg picked up a fallen log, holding it over his shoulder. "This will do until I have a proper weapon." Jac blinked, surveying the crowd of gaunt-faced survivor. A few were bedecked in what was now ruined finery, others in more modest clothing. She snorted as the SMILEs she sent out gathered around her. Her brown gaze smoldered. "Today's your lucky day. Some of you just might make it out alive. Well, alive in a way anyway." She picked up a SMILE fruit from the basket she had one of animals bring (not trusting the SMILE users to handle such valuable merchandise). "See this fruit here? You're going to eat it, every last one of you. You'll know quickly if you made the cut or not." Jacquotte smiled coldly. Several animals began picking up SMILEs, passing them to the POWs. "Dig i-" The woman paused, hearing a thundering from her left. "Hmm??" She locked and loaded her gun as she saw a lumbering figure come into view. Adjusting her eyesight, she picked out Yuki running just ahead of it. "What in god's name is that?" she asked her fellow officer. "This is Kezo. Captain Dare just recruited him." Yuki shrugged. He was just as confused as his colleague. She lowered her gun, nodding at the animals to continue passing out the fruits and to force-feed those survivors who wouldn't eat them on their own. "He recruited him.....what is he exactly?" Jac asked, before deciding it would be better to pose this question to the figure himself. She waited until they arrived to do so. "So...you're the new kid on the block. Kezo right? What..are you? I'm not too familiar with non-animal races." The giant of a man looked down at Jac, cold, mechanical eyes judging her, categorizing her, and logging her in its memory banks. "I am Kezo, the Mammoth Man. Built specifically for the creation and destruction of ships. The Captain freed me from a terrible fate. Now, I get to rampage with you all, and I will for now. And what of you? Why are you allowed to live while others like you have died?" His mammoth fruit was ready to rampage, cooled only by the machine's will. She smirked. A Mammoth Man huh; this ought to be good as far as she was concerned. "Name's Cormac G. Jacquotte, Jac for short. Two reasons: the Devil Fruit I have makes me a great communicator with the crew. Second, I have my own bone to pick. Let's just say being burned at the stake for "witch things" cooled me on humans," Jacquotte responded before ruffling one of the wolf's heads teasingly. She received a playful nip in response. "The animals of my home island had my back and got me out of that tight spot. The humans didn't. That answer your question?" In the distance, a loud wail could be heard. It sounded identical to the voice of their captain. Several members of the crew split off from the group, to make sure Dare hadn’t bitten off more than he could chew. They got as far as the beachhead when they saw he returning, standing on the back of Wake. "You’re still not done? I got mine." Behind him, the five wrecked marine ships could be seen smoldering, the remaining crew barely able to stay afloat. He expected they’d drown fairly soon. "Let’s finish up here." He hopped off of Wake, leaving the Komodo dragon to stand guard on the beach. The marines wouldn’t be able to come to shore now. "Tonight the carnivores of our crew will feast!" Kezo looked at Jac, nodding to her for a moment after she spoke. "Seems we were both turned into something we didn't want to." He looked out towards the ships before popping his shoulders. "So that puts me lower than both of you. Doesn't matter." He hurled the tree out towards the sea, watching it land on the wreckage of one of the ships and sink it faster. "I'll work my way up through the ranks. Leave the ship to me to repair." He looked to the First Mate. "I have a request though." "I've been done, I just wanted to separate the truth from the fiction," she nodded at the successful SMILEs and the failed, delirious with laughter ones. Her gun ready, Jac was about to fire when she heard Kezo's comment. "Everyone has to start somewhere. What's your request?" Kezo looked out across the ocean. "I am still unsure of what I can do. My memory core is fairly blank and my processes were damaged in the attack. I am unable to take action without directives, so either one of you need to tell me what I need to do." "Oh? Well, I just might have one for you. See that batch right there?" Jac started, pointing to the hysterically laughing group of failed SMILEs, "Kill them. Their delirium means the SMILE didn't work. As for the defective fruits, we'll get rid of those after they're dead. Sound good?" Kezo turned his head towards them, moving his body mechanically. He lunged forward, shifting into his half-mammoth form. His Pacifista physiology changed the hybrid form, taking the shape of a mechanical elephant clad in heavy iron armor. Heavy air cannons aimed at the SMILE victims, who watched the strange creature with curiosity. The Mechanical Elephant's trunk started to compress inwards, and a moment later, the cannons erupted, the sound of an elephant trumpet echoing across the islands. The air cannons tore the targets apart, leaving none alive and little mess to clean up. Shifting back to his 'human' form, Kezo approached Jac. "Mission Complete." He looked towards the Captain. "I think we should go. The Captain should have another Mission for us." He started rushing off without waiting. Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays